College life
by Justme210
Summary: It seems that college life is not as easy as high school life . Orihime learnt this from the beginning . Will she be able to cope with this new life ?
1. The begining

It was the first day of college for Orihime. She was a bit nervous. The orange haired girl was arranging her uniform while she was asking Tatsuki how she look like.

"You're looking good, Hime." said the black haired girl while she was browsing the pages of her schedule.

After Orihime finally ensured herself that she looks good she turned her gaze to Tatsuki.

"Aren't you going to prepare yourself ?" asked Orihime seeing that the brunette still didn't changed herself from her gym suit.

"No, I feel perfect like that."

"Tatsuki-chan" Orihime protested and Tatsuki finally raised her eyes. "It's our first day in college. Don't you think you should wear your uniform ?"

"No." and the girl continued to stare at her schedule.

After two hours Orihime succeded to convince the black haired girl to change herself and now they were in the courtyard of the university.

Orihime was surprised by how many people were here. Now her hight school seemed minuscule compared with that.

Orihime was charmed by the surroundings and she didn't realized that she lost Tatsuki in the sea of people. She tried to look for her, but it was simply impossible to find something in all this crowd.

Eventually the director ascended on the stage located in the middle of the court and he began his speech for the beginning of the year.

It was so much noise that the orange haired girl couldn't even her own thoughts so she decided to leave the festivities and to find her dorm room.

Fortunately the students home wasn't so crowded. Many students already had moved 2 weeks ago, enjoying the freedom that college offered to them.

Orihime decided to wait until the last moment because it was hard for her to part her little apartment. She moved all her attention on the note and she read the number and after that she researched the rooms numbers.

She was so distraught that she colided with someone. She raised immediately and she began to apologize. The boy stood up and he passed her murmuring some curses.

Orihime remained motionless when she made eye contact with the boy. Something in herself made her tremble at the sight of him, that may be due the bad boy's clothing or he has something hide his gaze ?

Well one thing is sure that she must beware herself of the dangerous boy. She has gone some time and she finally found her room.

She cheered and she opened the door. When the door was opened a book almost hit her. Orihime watched as a girl and a boy were beating.

Had she entered in a bad time ? Should she come back later ?

Fortunately it seems that the fight was over and the two turned their gazes in Orihime's dirrection. Orihime was surprised when the girl jumped and hugged her.

" You must to be my roommate, don't you ?" Orihime nodded. The girl looked at her from the head to toe. "I never thought you will be so beatiful. Uh... I finally have a roommate on my taste. It seems like Dean finally listened to my request" The girl took her hand and led her into the room, closing the door behind them. "Welcome in the room 210."said the girl smiling. "I'm Rangiku and he's Renji." Rangiku pointed to the red haired boy from the bed. He grinned at Orihime.

"We shouldn't been only two ?" asked Orihime puzzled.

"Usually yes, but this is a prestigious university and it assigned a 2 room apartment every 4 people." explained Rangiku.

"I understand. But we're only 3. Where's the fourth ?"

"Do you mean Ichigo ? You had just missed him. He left just a couple of minutes ago. You have nothing to worry about him. He's always gone. But leaving him aside I will show you our room."

Rangiku pulled Orihime to a narrow corridor and then she opened the door. The room was quite nice and simple and Orihime liked it.

The walls were painted in a shade of blue, the ceiling and the curtains were white. In the room were still 2 beds, 2 wardrobes and a desk.

After Rangiku explained which's her bed and closet, she left the room after she embraced Orihime again. Orihime smiled and she was lying in the bed.

Maybe the faculty can be very enjoyable. She took out her phone and she called her friend Tatsuki, but the brunette have the phone closed.

Orihime sighed and she began to arrange the things in the closet. It didn't take her too long because she didn't bring too many things with her.

After that she felt the need to take a shower. The apartment was so quiet. Renji probably was gone.

Orihime was soon naked and she wrapped a towel arond her body after what she went into the bathroom. She was happy to discover that there was a bathtub as big as hears.

She gave go of the water and she sank in the hot liquid. The bathroom was all that she needed. She forgot everything that had happened bad today, especially the meeting with the mysterious boy. After 30 minutes she raised herself and she haded to the room. She opened the closet trying to find some comfortable clothes to wear, but she was shocked to see that these clothes weren't hears. These clothes resembling with those of... But her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" Orihime turned herself and she froze when she saw his nervous look. "What do you wait for ? Speak !"


	2. The party

"I... I... I..." Orihime simply couldn't find her words. The intensity of his gaze was so strong that she felt that he was able to kill her.

Ichigo raised himself to be closer to her and he covered her chin with his hand. Orihime was so scared that her legs began to tremble. Ichigo smirked, after which he removed his hand.

"Go away. Next time you should be careful in which room you enter." Orihime said nothing, she didn't moved a single muscle. She heard nothing, she saw just him lips moving. Ichigo shighed, after what he pushed her on the door and he put his hands between her head.

"Look princess, I'm not so kind to repeat myself. You will go out or you will suffer the consequences." Orihime still couldn't move, her heartbeats were intensifing with every second. Ichigo's grin faded when he saw the fear in her eyes. He moved his hands back in his pockets, then he placed himself back in bed.

"Go away. You're annoying me with that stupid expression of yours."

Orihime still could not say anything, but she was glad when her legs could move again and she managed to get out of his room. After that she ran in her room and she stucked herself to the door. Her body was still trembling.

Her first day at college was not finished yet and already the boy that she wanted to avoid he saw her almost her naked. Her face was flushed instantly when she remembered how he looked at her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Matsumoto who gave the towel off her.

Orihime's face was flushed even harder when she saw that the girl gaze was so intense. She tried to cover as much skin she could using her hands, but that was useless.

"Rangiku, what happened ? Give the towel back to me please."

The girl smiled and she threw the towel back to her.

"Hm... I did not expect you to have a body so beautiful. I'm a little jealous. It seems like I have competition this year."

"Competition? What do you mean ?" asked Orihime while she was wrapping the towel around her body.

"Nothing, I'm serious." the girl said after that embraced Orihime again. "But what do you do

dressed like that now?"

"I took a shower" Orihime answered dizzy.

"Ok then, but hurry. We're going to be late."

"Where we'll be late?"

"Seriously ? "asked girl amazed. When her gaze was met with Orihime's blank stare she understood that she was serious and she did not know what was happening. "It will be held this evening a party and we have to hurry to do shopping, the best things are given first."

"A party ? I don't know what to say. I don't think it's my style."

"I know that believe me you can see it from a post, but the reasons why you came to college are sleepless nights, partying until dawn, cute boys" the girl said with a wink. Orihime wanted to deny because these weren't her reasons, but the girl didn't let her to say a word. "Not so fast Orihime. Why don't you try for at least one night to enjoy your student life? I'm sure that you will like just let yourself on my hand and you will see that you will thank me."

The girl's first thought was to refuse the offer, but eventually she thought that Rangiku was right, Orihime came eventually to college and it would not hurt a little change.

"Well, Rangiku. I let myself on your hand, I hope I will not regret it."

"You have my word" said her chuckling. " Now change yourself, we have much to do."

Orihime sighed and she already felt that she will not like what will happen. In the next half hour they were already in front of the mall. Orihime wanted to get into one of his favorite shops, but Rangiku never left her and she pushed her in store full of provocative dresses. Rangiku immediately went to try out a few of them while Orihime was trying to find something that does not emphasize so much of her body.

But each dress that she saw it was more provocative than the last one. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts she decided to give up at the hope of finding something in what she will feel somewhat comfortable and she will let herself on Rangiku's hand. After a few minutes and a few tens of dress to prove Rangiku finally decided to wear a red dress what highlighted her bust with bare hips and it was very short (at the midway between hips and knees)

Orihime was looking astonished at it and she tried to figure out why that piece of material it's called dress, but she failed to find an answer. After Rangiku paid now it Orihime's turn came. Orihime was actually feeling like a doll and she proved so many dresses that she lost the count. Rangiku was so involved in finding the perfect dress for her new roommate that she has mobilized all the personnel, what made to attract the gazes of several male. After several hours of attempts, after many protests and opinions Orihime chose to wear a simple white dress with a low back and a small golden belt in the middle who reached to her knees.

Orihime was quite happy with her dress,it was not exactly what she wanted but it was still definitely a huge change for her. Rangiku was still upset that she chose a dress so long and uninteresting, but the atmosphere between the two returned to normal when they got back in their room and they began to arrange themselves for the party.

After the girls finished to prepare themselves another hour had already passed. Orihime wanted to go to the party in a pair of cream dancers, but Rangiku was opposed to that idea and she borrowed her one of hers platforms pairs of 10 cm. After Orihime started to walk pretty well,( she did not to collapse on the ground) the girls were finally ready to go to the party.

In the front of college it was a gorgeous red car, and the driver was a tall boy with white hair. Rangiku pulled Orihime on the back seat, then she placed herself in the left of the driver and she kissed him hard. After a few minutes of passion between the two Rangiku offered to make her acquaintance with him.

"Orihime this is Gin. He is my boyfriend. Gin she's Orihime my new roommate."

"I'm glad to meet you." Said her.

He didn't answered he was just looking at Orihime and Rangiku punched him in his arm.

"For what was that ?"

"For nothing." said Rangiku with a nervous look.

"I was just curious to see who is the girl you told me about. And you know that you are still my favorite." he said then he kissed her again

Maybe Gin is very good at what he was doing because Rangiku did not seemed at all upset after the kiss was over. Is it meant to have a relationship? wondered Orihime.

The drive was relatively short. It seemed that the place where the party was being held was not so far away from their home. When the car stopped Orihime accompanied by two and entered together at the party. The building was huge and full of teenagers.

Orihime was felt overwhelmed since she entered by the smell of tobacco and alcohol, but it seems that she was the only affected. She has walked faster in order to not lose the two. The atmosphere was so strange to her that the only thing what calmed her was Rangiku.

After they went through more rooms full of teenagers and black smoke, they took refuge finally in a secluded room where there were still several unknown individuals. The two were sitting on a red couch, and Orihime was sitting on a couch near them. She was grateful to see that Renji was here. With as many familiar faces the things will be less strange.

Orihime felt in addition when she saw how normal and relaxed things were held without her involvement. Yet she felt relieved that she would not be forced to dance in Rangiku's shoes. Orihime made big eyes when she heard her name. Rangiku was in front of her with a red glass in her hand.

"What is this ?" she asked innocently.

"Try it. You will feel a lot better after."

Orihime's gaze moved on Rangiku's face. Her face had a reddish color and she seemed to feel pretty good, so it should not be that bad. Orihime take the glass in her hands and she approached the content to her mouth. After taking a small sip of the red liquid her neck felt like it was burning and some tears escaped from her eyes. Her face was flushed all over when everyone laughed amused by her reaction. Their laughing stopped when they heard a powerful voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked seeming nervous. Rangiku went next to him and she hugged his neck swinging another glass in his face.

"A bit of fun, Ichigo. Do you want a drink?" Ichigo pushed glass in her hand away and it broke on the carpet destroying its pure white. "Ah, what a waste. You had to tell me you do not want it, now look what you've done."

"Tsh ... It just my home. I can do what I want inside it. And by the way why is she here?" told Ichigo fixing Orihime with his determined gaze. Rangiku smiled, then she let go of Ichigo and she resumed to her place next to Gin.

"She enjoys spending. What's wrong with that. ? Do not tell me that she's bothering you." she said with a grin. "But where is Nel ? I did not seen her tonight. Did you already broke up with her ? Oh, and I liked her."

"It's none of your business" said Ichigo nervous. After he realized that Rangiku was daydreaming again he turned his gaze towards Orihime. Orihime felt a little braver this time, would it be the fault of the drink? Her body was no longer freezing under his eyes. Because an impulse she swallowed once whole drink and the others remained shocked by her reaction. Few reddish drops felt on her pink lips and she licked them immediately.

"What do you want with me Ichigo-san?" she asked without care. But Ichigo has already realized that she was drunk. Great, now he have to carry a conversation with a drunk Orihime. At least now she can talk.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"And if I do not want to ?" she asked gazing the empty glass in her hand and twirling it in the air.

"I did not ask you." he said after what he took her right wrist in one of his hands. Orihime seemed to struggle a little at first, but eventually she accepted it and followed him up to a room. Ichigo immediately closed the door after they entered. Orihime lied in bed then she moved her gaze on him.

"Why did you bring me up here? Do you want to tell me something?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why am I here? I came to have fun and I think it's none of your business what I do."

"This is not your type. Why do you try to do this?"

"Huh ... you talk like you know me. Ichigo-san, I really have no idea what I'm doing now, but I'm feeling so good. You really do not look so dangerous right now, you're really cute."

''Cute? I can not believe you're drunk just from a glass. "

"It was just a drink? I was thought it was more. The little blue man probably made me to imagine everything. It's hot here, isn't it?" Orihime said while she wanted to undress herself.

Ichigo hit himself with a palm in his face and he was wondering what the hell put him to bring her in a room alone with him. He wanted to convince her to go home. Rangiku and her group is not a very good influence for a girl like her, but he still could not play the good boy forever. After the boy finished his thoughts, he realized that Orihime is a naked in front of him and she's trying to give his T-shirt away from his body.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

"What happened Ichigo-san? Are you scared?"

Ichigo pushed her away and when he looked into her eyes he realized that she was no longer Orihime. She was like a different side of her. Self-confident, seductive and keen pleasures forbidden. Ichigo did not want to take advantage of a girl when she was drunk, but he could make an exception this time, her body was looking gorgeous with no clothes. Eventually succumbed to temptation and he sticked her body to his and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands were exploring her body and he declared himself more satisfied. This will be a long night, he thought.


	3. A not so pleasant morning

The sun rays were trying made their way through the grey curtains what were isolating the two to the rest of the world. Orihime wakes up when a warm ray is dancing across her face. Orihime is slowly opening her eyes, her brain was still hurting because the drink from last night. The dizziness what she felt made her to ignore the naked boy who was near her. Orihime went out of bed and she headed toward a mirror. She let out a short scream when she saw that she was naked. Her reaction made Ichigo to wake up.

"What the hell happened there?" He said while he was rubbing his sleepy eyes. Orihime is simply mortified when she saw that her dress is thrown away with Ichigo's clothes on the floor plus a completely naked Ichigo. 'What have I done?' she asked herself while she was trying to calm down. When Ichigo looked at her Orihime began to scream and she hid herself behind the wardrobe telling Ichigo to not look at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked looking at her incredulously. When he saw how serious she was talking he sighed after what he stretched on his back on his bed and he began to stare at the ceiling. "Now it's better?" he said nervously.

"Can you cover your eyes with your hands?" she said it shy. Ichigo simply did not believe that she can be the same girl with who spent those hot moments last night, but he obeyed to her eventually. After a few minutes Orihime managed to recover her bra and dress, but she could not find anywhere her panties. Ichigo grinned while he was waving in air the most wanted item, as if it was a precious object. Orihime headed to Ichigo blushing and she was trying to recover her object but Ichigo simply hid it behind his back making her to fall into his lap.

"Are you looking for something?" he said while he was having a victorious grin.

"You know very well." she said while she was trying to hide her embarrassed gaze. She thought that it was not right for a person as he to be able to play with her so easily.

"Maybe." said the orange haired boy continuing the game between them.

"That's not funny." she said, and she started to move her hands but she succeeded only to touch his manhood unwittingly. Ichigo grinned when he saw how quickly she withdrew her hand from his intimate areas and that she thought that she could ignore him as long as they are in his bed.

"Tsh ... You can be so boring sometimes." said the boy then he throw her panties in her lap. Orihime blushed but she accepted them putting them back on her while she was murmuring a thank you. The next second when she turned her gaze she realized that Ichigo put his pants on him and she was very grateful for that.

Ichigo simply can not help himself but he was grinning again. It just seemed impossible to believe that such an innocence and childish girl can be so good in bed. Ichigo's thoughts disappeared when he heard that the door was opening and he saw Orihime was exiting from his room.

He followed her a few steps away. Orihime is horrified to see how the house looks after such a party. Simply everything looks terrible. She goes into the kitchen hoping to be able to drink a glass of water and to reassure her thoughts. After managing to fulfill her mission she saw that Ichigo was trying to make its way into the kitchen through the disaster that was there.

The way how he was trying to make his way to her made her to giggle, but she hid it when his gaze was directed to her.

"What happened last night?" she took her courage to ask him when he arrived next to her. Ichigo began to feel guilty when he met her gaze somewhat disappointed. Perhaps she knew what did happened, but she needed to hear his words to confirm that it was not just a dream. Ichigo felt bad because she would probably wanted that her first time will be with the boy that she loved and that she will make love and not sex. However you look at the situation his words definitely will bring suffering on her face, so he could no longer try to behave like an idiot without feelings.

"I had sex with you." He said, realizing then how bad his words sounded. He was never good at words and he didn't know how he could say nicer what happened between them. A few tears flowed on her face, but she removed them immediately. Ichigo normally would not have felt anything if a girl would have started to cry because of him, after what he has done so many to her, but it's just something different about her. Ichigo took out of the closet a package of napkins and he threw them in her arms. Orihime looked at him surprised.

"You have something on your face. You better get clean." he said then turned himself away. It's simply clear that the good's boy role did not fit well on him.

"Thank you." she said, while she was wiping her face with one of napkins. At the time Orihime could see on his face a sense of guilt, which he wiped away when he saw that her gaze was directed on him.

After that Ichigo disappeared and Orihime was trying to hide how well she could the fatigue that she felt after a night spent with him. After a few minutes Ichigo descended the stairs wearing a white shirt and black jeans. His hair was still pretty messy, but it seems that it does not affect him at all.

Orihime winced when she saw that his lips began to move and he was twisting a pair key around one of his fingers. Ichigo sighed when he realized the the girl was not paying attention at him so he repeated all what he had said.

"You better hurry, blonde. I have some work to do and luckily I can leave you at the hostel if you want." he said with a pervert smirk on his face. Orihime had wanted to decline the offer, but she did not know where she was so he was the only way how she could reach at her home.

Orihime is moving toward him and took his keys out of his hand. Ichigo looked surprised that Orihime really thought that he will let her to drive his car. Ichigo moved himself in the doorway blocking her to get out what made her to raise her gaze at him.

"What happened ?" she asked, witout realizing what could to make him to do that.

"I want my keys back, blonde." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"A ... These?" Said Orihime twirling them in the air.

"Bingo, you're a genius." this time he said it nervously.

"Sorry, but you will get them after we will arrive at the hostel." she said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"And what makes you think that blonde?" he said while he stole the most desired object from her hand. Orihime is sad when when she realized that she lost any advantage that she had on him, but her thoughts simply disappear when his lips made contact with hers.

Orihime startled when his hand made her body to stick to his. His tongue moved erratically in her mouth like he was trying to feel how well he could every part of her flavor. After a few minutes Ichigo retired himself after he let a small bite on her neck.

Orihime let out a short scream that seemed more to be a moan and she covered with her palm the injured area. That made him to grin and his mouth moved closer to her ear: "Maybe I like you a little blonde, but remember that, do not to play your little games on me because they will not work on me."

Orihime spanked him when she heard his words. She would never think about him like his nasty mind does. Her gesture somehow causes him a kind of pleasure, but Ichigo thought that he caused enough trouble to her already so he open the door instead of playing more with her. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she can breathe again fresh air again and that she's surrounded by people if Ichigo will try to make something pervert to her again.

But for her surprise Ichigo is heading to a car and after he placed himself in the driver seat he opened the door for her. The girl sat on the chair next to him, then she secured her belt and she closed the door. The road was fairly short. The two have not changed any word to the other. The radio was the only thing what was destroying the silence between the two.

Suddenly on the radio is playing one of Orihime's favorite songs and that made her to sing the lyrics. The girl blushed when she realized that Ichigo listened to his interpretation.

"I would never thought that you would listen to that kind of song." he said, putting his sunglasses on his eyes.

"I just like the song." she said looking through the windshield at the people who were walking around them.

"I guess that's a good enough reason for you to say so." he said while he veered quite sharply.

"What do you mean ?" she asked surprised.

"Nothing. Just wait a minute." he said while he parked the car in front of a school.

"Ichigo-san what are trying to do?" she said because she didn't understand why he would choose to stop the car in front of such a place.

"Stay calm. I have something to do. I'll be back soon." he said while he disappeared through the door.

Orihime sighed when she saw how he abandoned her. If she knew exactly the way home she wouldn't stand in his company. Fortunately Ichigo returned quickly with two girls. Orihime looked surprised at how he was behaving and speaking around them. After he placed and secured them on their seats Ichigo started the engine and he continued to drive.

"Where are we going, Ichi?" asked the blonde girl when she failed to recognize the surroundings.

"We're going to leave Orihime somewhere after what we will return home." Ichigo said while he was concentrating on the road.

"So Orihime's your new girlfriend?" asked the brunette somewhat slimy.

"No, Karin. She's just a friend." He clarified.

"Yes, yes like Nel and the rest. Therefore ..." but Ichigo interrupted her before she could finish the sentence.

"We were discussing this at home. You can undo your belt we arrived." He said moving his gaze on Orihime.

Orihime was so surprised by what happens between the 3 that she simply was not paying attention to the road. The girl exited the car, after which she thanked Ichigo because led her home and she went to her room. Orihime believed that she have reached in a wrong time because when she entered in the room she found Rangiku and Gin playing with pillows almost naked. Rangiku stopped when she saw her and perhaps she realized what had happened to her or she has a sixth sense because she gave Gin out the door and she threw his clothes into his arms.

"I can not believe that you're speaking serious." he said while he tried to pull her closer to him and to convince her to continue what they started, but Rangiku simply refused him giving his hand away.

"No, Gin. That's an existential problem that requires my rapid intervention. I'll call you later." she said moving her hand in the air.

"But ..." he tried to object.

"Bye, Bye Gin." she said slamming the door in his face. Orihime looked at her puzzled. She did not know exactly how to react or what to do. She just felt weird. Rangiku approached to her and he took her in her arms and trying to calm her.

"Sh, Hime. Everything out will be fine." she said while she was patting her on her back. Orihime refuged herself in Rangiku's chest and she began to tell her everything what had happened since the last night. It will be a long discussion.

 **P.S. What do you think about this story so far ?** **How do you think will advance Ichigo's relationship with Orihime ? Will he survive when Tatsuki'll find out what made him to her best friend?**


	4. Ichigo, Ichigo

Rangiku couldn't help herself to not laugh hearing Orihime's story. She simply could not believe that her friend is no longer a virgin and that Kurosaki Ichigo was the one who turned her into a woman.

Orihime's cheeks blushed stronger seeing the attitude of her friend. She hoped that the older woman will reassurance her, but the only thing that she did was to make her to feel even more ashamed of what happened. Seeing the girl's expression Rangiku stopped laughting and she included her hands in hers.

"Orihime, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It was just sex. You were a teenager, but you became a woman who has needs. And he was there to satisfy you. I do not see what's wrong with that . "she said rolling her eyes

The mere thought of what they did made her to remember that night. Maybe Rangiku was right, it was just sex. Her intimate area begins to wet at the memory of how he made her to feel. It seems unreal that something so stupid for some ones, perhaps even for he has so much significance for her.

Orihime opened her mouth to thank her for the fact that she was with her and because she listened to her story, but she was stopped by noise of their room door what was crashed in the opposite wall.

This violent scene made Orihime to suspect who could be her visitor, Rangiku was just staring and thinking about the disaster that reached their room.

Tatsuki came through the door holding her mobile phone in her hand. She seemed so nervous that Orihime could have sworn that she could intimidate any person who is at least 3 km from her. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend is fine so she dumped her phone in one of her pockets.

"Hime, are you okay?" The brunette asked researching for her friend's reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you? I tried to call you, but you did not answer to me." She said waving her hand to make Tatsuki to sit comfortably beside them.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. As soon as I arrived I was taken by the rest of my colleagues and we started to train ourselves and to talk. My phone remained in my locker room and I did not hear it. I tried calling you last night to tell you what happened, but you did not answer to me. I started to worry so I came here, but there was none. so I decided to come today again to check if you are OK, but a monkey with red hair tried to stop me to check you, telling me something like 'private property'. Who the hell he thinks he is? " she said while she was arranging her uniform. Rangiku laught amused, she always thought that Renji was a baboon with red hair and it seems that finally she met someone who thinks the same. It seems that this year kept getting better and better.

"And you are?" Asked brunette, anchoring her gaze on the women who was still in lingerie and who was laughing with tears at her story.

"Ah .. sorry. My name is Rangiku. It's nice to meet you." She said stretching a hand in the air.

The brunette looked at her like she was the strangest thing that she had ever seen in her life and she saw many considering that her best friend was none other than Orihime.

"Hime, I think you should stay away from her." The brunette said while she was pushing her friend far away from this strange woman. Rangiku was blinking fast confused seeing the brunette strange gesture. It was unusual for her to see people having an attitude so offensive around her.

"Tatsuki I told you to not talk like that in front of people. You made them to feel bad. Look what you did." The orange haired girl said looking at the still shocked woman's expression.

"It seems to me that she has never looked better." The brunette said smiling excited by the sudden change of women. She did not like to not be taken seriously especially by people who had just met her.

Orihime sighed seeing that the atmosphere grew increasingly tense between the two. She felt like Tatsuki had no more patience and she will jump on her new friend to prove her superiority.

"Look at the clock. Kami, I will delay." Orihime said when she saw how late it was and she started to run to her closet to find her uniform. The girls looked at each other puzzled and then they could see how she was changing in her uniform as fast as a lightning.

Orihime then ran to the bathroom and she quickly arranged her hair and then she returned in her room to take her school bag. She froze in the moment when she saw that her friends made no gesture to move themselves from the bed.

Ragiku even was flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine, declaring herself excited by certain outfits.

"Why you are still in bed. We must hurry." Orihime said, pointing to the door.

"Hime Sorry, but my classes start only after several hours." The brunette said raising herself and heading for her best friend.

"Same for me." The woman added without to lift her gaze from the magazine. Orihime was sad that her friends will not be there for her in her first day, but she tried to delete all your worries and to dopt a positive attitude.

"It's nothing. See you soon." The orange haired girl said exiting the room. Her steps stopped a few seconds when she heard the women's voice.

"Take care of yourself, Orihime." Although her voice seemed to be normal, her eyes betrayed her worries. The girl gave to the woman a reassuring smile, then she was heading back to college. The brunette wanted to accompany her, but she was held back by the woman.

"Not so fast. I do not think this door will reinstall itself." She added pinting to the remains on the floor.

Tatsuki sighed, but she obeyed although she was wondering why Orihime was assigned with so many weirdos.

Meanwhile Orihime reached halfway and she was run without being attentive to the things what were surrounding her. Her mind was on Ichigo and how embarrassing it will be to face him again.

Her steps stopped when she feel a warm liquid dripping on her blouse. Then she heard some swearing and she eventually fixed her gaze in the direction of the sound. Her heart began to beat faster when she realize that she hit Ichigo.

This is probably one of the worst scenarios in which they could encounter.

"Are you okay?" She asked without to move her gaze from the ground to ensure that she will not be hypnotized by his eyes.

"Do you think I'm okay?" He asked, pointing to his shirt, but Orihime still not looking up. Ichigo got angry and he raised her chin forcing her to look at him in his eye. "I am here, blondie. If you want to tell me something you need look at me." He said grinning defiantly.

Orihime blushed hating that she was too shy, but she banish any thoughts remembering that he's the boy had sex with her that night. Knowing that she does not need to feel embarrassed around him.

She moved himself from him, without to say something, continuing her way to her class. Ichigo grinned seeing her sudden change of attitude. When she made eye contact with him, he could see a sparkle just like that night. Without giving it much thought he took her hand sticking her body to his own.

Orihime felt ashamed of their proximity. Perhaps for the others point of view they seemed just another couple, but the situation was more complicated to explain. Ichigo looked down on her breasts. It seems that coffee has done wonders revealing the pink color of her bra and how her breasts are were perfect fitting on his chest.

Orihime was trying to escape from the boy's arms, but it was just pointless. His strength was far greater than hers. When he moved his head down and the distance between their lips was almost inexistent she closed her eyes hoping him to finish this quickly.

But contrary to her expectations his lips made contact with her neck's skin. She could feel his hot breath while his tongue gently ii tasting every part of her fine skin. Orihime let out a pleasure moan as soon she was feeling her body heats up from his touch.

Seeing how her body was shaking of pleasure in his arms made him to sink his teeth into the skin of her neck leaving a sign even more pronounced than the last time. Orihime stared at him while she was trying to moderate the heat of her body, but it was simply impossible.

She was attracted by his overwhelming presence. Feeling satisfied that his sign is quite pronounced and that it would be impossible to not be noticed his lips included her making her this time to relax in his arms.

The coffes's aroma's was perfectly matching him and it was giving him an incredible taste. Orihime was fascinated by his aroma and by the power of his touches making her to unwittingly take over the control of kiss.

Ichigo was startled by her new attitude, but he can not complain. The girl knew perfect what she does. Ichigo withdraw when he heard a familiar voice, and Orihime blushed seeing that they had been discovered.

"What the hell do you want, Nel?" Ichigo asked moving his hands in his pockets and looking at her without much interest.

"What the hell do I want? Are you serious? You were supposed to be my boyfriend. Now what are you doing? I find you in the arms of a prostitute in the middle of the street." She asked pointing to Orihime.

"You were never my girlfriend and you know very well that. You were just a distraction. Any connection between us ended when I found you in bed with that fucking Grimmjow." He said cold hurting even more the woman's heart.

"You know that Grimmjow means nothing to me. It was just a mistake." She said while she was trying to wipe the tears and they no longer stopped flowing. Ichigo is not concerned about the green haired woman, and Orihime was wondering if that's his attitude beside the girls who declare their love for him.

"Tsh ... Spare me with your lame excuses. The past is just past. Do not you speak with me ever again." he said while he was unbottoning the first two buttons of his shirt to escapede from the stress of the uncomfortable position where he was.

"But Ichi -..." she tried to speak, but his words cut hers and shw was not longer moving herself closer to him.

"I told you that I have nothing more to say to you. Come on Blondie we're done here." He said then he included Orihime's hand in his and soon they were passing by the grieving woman.

Nel's tears were flowing increasingly more when she saw that he passed her without any trace of resentment. He even thought that she was nothing more than a stupid entertainement. She really did not want to do what she did. Grimmjow drugged her and he abused her body, then he called Ichigo, telling him that she was now his. She is the only person who knows how many sleepless nights she had and the regrets what were breaking her heart. But all of this overwhelmed her when she saw that his attention was already captured by another girl in no more then a week after their breakup.

After the two were at some distance away from that woman, Ichigo released her hand and he drank the last sips of his coffee. Orihime pursued him with her gaze drinking all the cup's content almost instantly then he threw it. Unwittingly she was thinking if this is the way he is: to have fun with a girl, and when he was tired of her he broke up with her without to mind about her feelings.

It seems that Ichigo is aware of the thoughts of the beautiful girl besides him because his eyes are moving in her direction.

"You should not think about shits." He said visibly nervous because she was trying to understand him.

"Who was she?" She asked curious wanting to know the female's identity.

"She is just a whore." He said hiding the pain behind his eyes. Orihime looked at him worried, and he had a strange feeling seeing her so interested in the topic of his life. "Stop looking at me like, blondie, or I am going to punish you. You know I do not like naughty girls." He said smiling pervert.

Any curiosity about his life disappeared when she heard his words. Ichigo is just Ichigo. Orihime sighed, then she resumed to her optimistic attitude. She's not going to let the boy to see that he could influence her.

"I guess I will see you again. Bye, Ichigo." She said waving her hand and pulling away quickly from him.

Ichigo grinned even more intrigued by the girl's behavior. Certainly it will be interesting to have her more time around him.


	5. The blue haired boy

4 hours already passed since she had last seen Ichigo. She had a strange feeling when she was thinking of him. The woman's face remained imprinted in her mind somehow she was felling responsible for her suffering.

She would have wanted to reassure her by telling her that between her and Ichigo is nothing, but it would probably be useless. She walked to her loker to take her manual of anatomy. She startled when the door had closed reveling a boy who was staring at her.

She tried to convince herself that all was just in her mind. She had not seen him before so why would be interested in her presence? She tried to walk to the biology lab, but it seems like he was just a few steps behind her.

She started to walk faster, and he did the same. In the next moment she decided to hide herself until he will be gone. She entered on the first door she saw and she closed it immediately.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt that she was finally safe. She decided to close her eyes a few seconds to stabilize her breath. When she felt that she was breathing normal she decided to look around. She astonished when she saw a few guys looking at her strangely trying to hide their private zones.

Orihime blushed understanding that she entered in the boys bathroom. She apologized trying not to stare, then she disappeared through the door in the next second. She was in such a hurry to leave the '' forbidden zone '' that she hit head against a wall making her to fall on the floor.

The girl was trying to rub her injured areas, when she was surprised to hear a loud laught. She turned her gaze and she saw that behind her was a stange boy.

"I can not believe Kurosaki has chosen you. I think he's going break your heart till the end of the week."

Orihime didn't know if she must to feel insulted or to run as fast as she could. After she took a better look at him she decided that it would be pointless to think that she can escape.

The boy did not wear their university's uniform. He was dressed in some black jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket what was holding over his right shoulder. His hair was disheveled blue and it was making him look even more like a punk.

The thing that scared her the most was the man's teeth. His canines were so pronounced that he have the appearance of a feline. After he stopped laughing and he had set his blue eyes on her examining her even in the smallest detail.

Orihime could not resist at the temptation to not cover her chest when his gaze was directed for too long in that area. Her sky gesture made him to grin and to lick greedy his lips.

He moved one of his palms on her neck lifting her and forcing her to stand up. The boy made a sound of contentment when he saw that she did not look bad at all. Her appearance made him to change his mind. Orihime put her hands over his hand trying to break free.

The blue haired boy bended and he licked her cheek.

"Well, well, who else would have thought that Kurosaki has some tastes so good with girls. I thought Nel's just a coincidence, but neither you're looking too bad, princess. I can say that you have some surprises hidden beside this uniform, don't you ?" He said releasing her.

Seeing that she's free the orange haired girl wanted to escape, but his arm stopped her before she could make any steps away from him.

"Are you already leaving? No, princess. I just started with you." he said, smiling and moving his hand on her ass. When the girl sensed that the boy surpassed all the limits she punched him in his face so hard that a few drops of blood formed in the corner of his mouth.

The boy deleted them immediately and he began to like the girl's new attitude. Contrary to her expectations Orihime was not feeling guilty, she was feeling good to make him see that she's not a toy. She crossed her arms and she looked at him nervously. Who was he thinking to be to treat her this way?

"Who are you?" She asked his name hoping that it will make her to realize what are his true intentions.

"I'm the man whom you waited your whole life." He grinned confident. The girl raised an eyebrow declaring herself dissatisfied by his answer. Seeing that the girl did not want to play anymore the boy decided to quit playing jokes and to go straight to the point. "Here's how it works princess. I'll be direct. Would you leave Kurosaki and instead to be with me ?I'm sure that I can give more than what he will ever give to you plus I'm good at what I'm doing. "He said trying to catch her lips in a kiss, but Orihime sidestep leaving him to kiss the wall.

Ok, the boy became increasingly eager to enter under her skin. He loved when the girls keep themselves hard to be won, but it really didn't matter because she will end in his bed. He liked to hunt his prey knowing that the effort will be rewarded. He looked again at her chest and he was sure that he will like to feel those big boobs around his big member. After she ensured herself that she was at some distance away from him and that he was distact with some pervert thinks she decided to answer at his question.

"I do not know who is this Kurosaki and I do not think I want to know. I'm flattered by your proposal, but I really do not care. Good luck next time." She said while she was increasing the distance between them. Orihime can not to refrain a smile on her lips.

She had never thought that she will ever behave like that around a boy. Probably the time spent with Ichigo had some impact on her. She felt beeter in her skin and somehow desired. She couldn't wait to tell Rangiku what happened. She will be proud of her.

She was catch in her own thought and she didn't saw when he moved his hand on her. She lost her balance a few seconds when her body hit something hard. He wrapped his arms around her waist to ensure himself that she will not escape from him, after what he moved his lips to her ear whispering seductively: "That's not the last time when we will meet, princess." He then kissed her shoulder.

It was a long and intense kiss. His tongue examinated each part of her shoulder. She did not realized when he left, but she was grateful that her uniform was still in its place.

While she was trying to arrange her shirt to look somewhat presentable she felt a piece of paper inside her bra. She took the piece of paper when she was ensured there was no one around.

She winced when she read his words.

"Karakura Park. Time 18. You had better be there. Grimmjow."

Orihime did not know exactly what he meant by '' You had better be there '' She couldn't stop to ask herself how Grimmjow know about her existence? Who the hell is Kurosaki? And how the hell did she get into this situation? She thought that at least she could distract herself attending at the period but it already began 15 minutes ago.

'Awesome, it is even the first day of classes and I already was called 'bitch', it seems I drew a punk's attention and I already missed my favorite period not to mention of the incident with the boys toilet and that I was able to hit someone. Can my day be even better?' Orihime thought massaging her forehead hoping that it will relax her.

"Hey, blodie. What happened? You look like you've just been hit by a tornado. Did Neliel bother you?" Ichigo asked fixing her with his gaze.

After all this day his words had less hurtful effect on her, so she decided to open herself in front of him. In fact nothing could be worse than it already is.

"No, not really. At least I would know where I should to start. All my day was a crap and I just want all of this to be over." She said hitting the wall. Ichigo grinned amused, and that it only made her to feel even worse. Orihime made to herself a mental note to make sure that she will stopped herself next time when she will have a brilliant idea to talk with Ichigo.

"Huh ... I knew you were a disaster, but I did not expect you to be so bad. I'm disappointed, blondie." he said maintaining that smirk on his face. For a second Orihime was thinking that maybe she could give up at her anti-violence policy for at least another time.

The orange haired girl astonished when she felt his lips glued to hers. The short contact turned into a kiss, but it was not a passionate as those before. It was sweet and reassuring kiss that it managed her to forget about all her shits.

When their lips parted Orihime looked into his eyes. She could swear that for a moment she saw something different, a calm and pleasant glow that made her heart to beat strongly.

Ichigo took her manual from her hands without much effort then he walked a few steps then he told her: "Come on, it's time to go home." After a few seconds while she was analyzing carefully the meaning of his words she decided to follow him hiding the redness of her cheeks.

Orihime looked at him several times along the way. Although he took again his attitude of indifference she felt that she began to see a new side of him. Maybe he's a better person than he looks.


	6. Ichigo's scent

When they reached the apartment the two parted each of them headed to his\hers room. Ichigo was doubtful silent all the way which made her worry.

He seemed somewhat pensive, as if something was worrying him. And besides that it also has Grimmjow. That man was indeed suspicious and she was sure that he would not leave her to escape so easily.

Orihime tried to find a reason why all of this was happening to her, but she failed. The orange haired girl felt dirty from the mysterious man's touch so she was determined to take a bath to chase her worries.

Soon she was in the bath humming the lyrics of her favorite song. She felt relaxed. It seems that her day became better. Some balloons of shampoo started to fly in the air, and she wanted to catch them inside her palm.

When her fingers touched the last balloon Ichigo entered slamming the door scaring her. She looked at him trying to figure out why he was so nervous. After some seconds she saw that her phone was in his hands.

Orihime did not know if she should apologize because it bothered him or she should be mad of him because he entered in a moment so intimate.

Ichigo was coming increasingly closer to her, and the girl covered her chest with her hands in an attempt to not show him too much of her body.

"What business do you have with Grimmjow?"

"Nothing." she said surprised that the two know each other.

"Then why the hell did this jerk called you? Answer me." he said, almost yelling.

Orihime took her towel and she wrapped it around her waist after what she exited the tub.

"I have no idea. He said that he wanted to meet me, but I refused. I do not understand what does this with you."

Ichigo remained silent a few seconds, then he looked at her as if he heard the stupidest thing in the world. He's feeling a little few nervous when he saw her reaction. Surely between the two did happen nothing, but that does not mean it will be forever. She looked at him worried, and he handed her the phone.

"Stay away from him." he said in a tone that he frightened her, but Orihime took her courage and she repeated her question.

"What did happen between you two?" When her words were uttered Ichigo returned himself covering her middle with one of his hands and placing her on the wal, toring the towel around her waist, the only thing what was separating their bodies was his clothes.

Her heart began to beat faster when she felt him so close. His gaze been more softned and his lips met her forehead. After that Ichigo gave his chemise down and he put it on her body.

"Just stay away from him ..." it was the last thing what he said after he left the room. Orihime remained in the same position following his path with her gaze.

It was so weird. She thought he would take advantage of her body, but it was not so. A brief smile imprinted itself on her face when she realized that his chemise was around her body. She never thought that such a gesture would make her feel so good.

She felt somehow protected and loved. Maybe Ichigo's felling more for her than he claimed. She remained a little more in the bathroom to wash the remaining foam after what she returned to her room. It was so quiet without Rangiku. Somehow it reminded her of her old apartment and the silence what surrounded her every day.

Ichigo's scent still made her realize now that all is different. Her old life has changed. Now she has new friends, a group to which she belongs, even she was changed, she recognized to herself still embarrassed.

Her new life may be no better than its predecessor, but it is an affair that she would not want to quit. She sat on her bed then she began to dry her hair. Some rebel stripes choose to stay as they wish by giving her a funny look.

Orihime choose to keep the natural look, before she finally took her phone and she checked her phone messages. Tatsuki and Rangiku seemed that they will not be with her tonight.

Tatsuki has given some formalities for the membership in her new group, and Rangiku said something about Gin, alcohol and handcuffs. Orihime closed her phone and she scratched herself on the bed. She covered her face below her eyes with the chemise's collar.

She has never realized that Ichigo smells so good, so calm and reassuring. After a while she realized that his scent actually caused some parts of her body to warm harder than she wanted.

She released the chemise's material. She felt like she's breathing increasingly harder and her intimate zone is wetter and wetter challenging her to touch it.

Orihime tried to remain calm and she gathered her pillow to her chest thrusting her fingers in it, but it was in vain. The feeling was too strong. She began to blush even harder at the thought that her hand will get inside her panties and maybe ...

"No, no ... I will not ... do .." Orihime covered her face with her both hands when she saw Ichigo leaning against her door with a towel around his waist. A few drops of water were still trickling down on his neck and then on his muscles forms giving him a sexy look. His hair was semi-wet semi-dry it was making him even more attractive.

Orihime's cheeks were red, probably redder than they ever had been. Ichigo looked at her with a playful gaze amused by her behavior.

"Yo, blondie. Had you missed me?" he said grinning even more seeing that she was still dressed in his chemise. Orihime did not respond, she placed the pillow back on her bed and she was trying to pretend that she eas occupied with something to not make him to realize the condition in what she is.

He was feeling that something's different about her so he moved himself closer to her. When he was a few centimeters away Orihime startled, which made her to fall on her back, revealing her panties material.

Ichigo is surprised a few seconds after what he smiled pervert seeing the state in which she is. Orihime brought her hands in her intimate area to mask her problem, but it was too late because he had seen everything.

The fact that she was in his chemise + that she was so wet caused him to become hotter and his member became harder as a response of his condition. Orihime flinched seeing his size.

Ichigo smirked more after what he placed himself above her. His towel slipped when his body made contact with her body. His lips were glued to hers instantly, and their tongues could no longer achieve enough of each other.

Orihime wanted to stop him, but in the same time she didn't want. She didn't know her feelings for him, plus everything has happened so fast. She had no strength to chase him because in some way she wanted it too.

His hands glided quickly and accurately were undoing each one button of her chemise and then he caught her nipples inside his palms rubbing them gently. Orihime wanted to groan, but Ichigo was kissing her more passionate.

His mouth started the searching of her body and he was kissing every part of her. She was breathing increasingly harder and she was trying to abstain herself to not make sounds, but it was useless. Ichigo was too good at what he was doing.

When his lips reached above her intimate area he stopped making her to look at him with a pleading gaze. Ichigo has placed one of his hands over her panties, then he began to massage her area increasingly faster.

Her moans were becoming increasingly frequent, and Ichigo was delight by the taste of her breasts. Her skin was so sweet like her saliva. Her taste was so good that it made him to feel dependent and to let some marks on her perfect body.

Her pleasure was immense, and Orihime dragged Ichigo lips to hers and she introduced flemish her tongue inside his mouth. Ichigo was surprised. That was probably the first time when she kissed him after their first night. Does this mean that she feel something for him or she did it because she was excited?

Ichigo immediately forget all those thoughts when her hand touched his member. Orihime was slowly massaging it touching sensual every part of it and especially the head. Ichigo felt disarmed. He felt as she had taken the lead.

His member was so hard that it was impossible for him to abstain himself to not penetrate her. He approached his member to her panties then he was rubbing her intimate area with it. He moved his lips to her ear.

His movement was intensifing, then he suddenly stopped which made her a little mad. He smiled somewhat satisfied, although he abstained himself hardly to not enter inside her, because he wanted to hear from her that she wants him and not because she was drunk but because the fact that she really wanted him.

His lips were moving slowly emphasizing each word that he uttered and making each moment becomes easily excruciating for her.

"Tell me what you want, blondie."

His words made her heart beat faster. It was impossible for her to utter those words. Probably he was in the same condition as she was. Why did he choose to play with her yet? Why he cannot simply do it ?

Her lips were opened and she tried to utter a few words, but she told them so slowly that it simply did not hear anything. Ichig lifted himself just a few centimeters away making her to look at him in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Orihime, tell me what you want ..."

He said this time with a much more intense and seductive voice. The answer came instantly, which made Orihime ashamed.

"You..."

Her words were something that he needed. So without giving it much thought he tored her panties after what he entered inside her. Orihime's back arched and her nails sinking inside his back trying to get used to the new sensation.

When his member has entered completely inside her, he began kissing her sensual while his body was moving increasingly faster. Her hands were gathering him so powerful that they made his body to stick to hers and they made her nipples to stick on his chest.

Feeling her skin and nipples stuck to his body was more than he could endure. Within minutes he took out his member from her and he cummed on her abdomen. Orihime cummed when his member left her body because of the pleasure what he caused to her.

Ichigo sat himself down beside her, both were breathing hard and they were gazing into each other's eyes. She caught his palm in hers then she rested her head against his chest.


	7. The promise

Orihime eventually felt asleep in his arms. His gaze was focused on the room's ceiling, as if he was trying to unravel the mystery of its white. He did not know why he had sex with her.

He was in the shower trying to take off his mind from that fucking Grimmjow who made again his appearance in his life when he heard some strange noises from her room. He decided that maybe it would be good to ignore her, but then he heard her voice what seemed to be pretty scared so he went to check her.

He was surprised that she noticed him, so he tried to behave as usual. But something was different. What happened between them was more than just sex. Their bodies have resonated and each one desired the other.

Ichigo shook his head when he realized that maybe he started to feel something for the young, blaming her body which was naked in his arms. He decided to leave the room, leaving her to embrace one of the pillows, he ignored the impulse to take a last look when he heard her sneezing.

When the door had closed, the boy decided to go out to jog in order to remove any thought of her from his head.

Orihime awakened an hour, maybe half an hour later by some energetic beats in the door. Her eyes flew instantly on the clock from the nightstand. It was 18:15. Ichigo seemed to be left and Rangiku was busy. Who could it be?

From what Rangiku told her Renji should have a spare key. The knocks were increasingly louder, and the girl decided to go out to see how could be wearing again Ichigo's chemise, not being able to think about something more comfortable or better to cover her private parts.

In the moment when she was closing the bottons of the chemise she discovered on her body the remains of their activity. The orange haired girl blushed when she remembered the electricity of their bodies. When she was about to leave the room to meet the mysterious visitor the knocking stopped.

Her steps became increasingly smaller, fear starting to dominate her body. She shouldn't be scared ... In fact their apartment was in a safe area, right? Before she made the last step toward the door Orihime has cast a last glance in Ichigo's room just to make sure he's not there.

Her hands began to shiver when she twisted the locker button. The sound scared her… It was too strong and it managed to resonate throughout the room. Orihime's pulse tripled when she remembered that she saw the same scene in a horror movie.

It is true that Tatsuki insisted that she did not need to see it, but she could not help herself. Everyone seemed to be pleased, speaking days about scenes from it. In the film a girl opened a the door when she heard some knocks then she was killed by an evil spirit, due to the fact that she and her friends didn't listen to the advice of locals and they ventured into the haunted house that was thought only to prove the contrary.

In the next moment the doorknob was pressed and the door began to open accompanied by a long creak. In the next moment Orihime felt in her knees, her feet being unable to support her body weight.

She united her hands, and she closed her eyes. She started to say something that appeared to be a prayer to ward off the evil spirits "Oh… little blue man, lend me you strength. Let the red bean paste and wasabi to guarantee our victory. "

When she completed her incantation or whatever it was she opened her eyes in the hope that the evil spirits have not appeared. To her surprise no demon has appeared, only a little taller than her boy holding a pizza box. He was stunned because of scene in front of him.

Orihime raised herself suddenly, using a hand to scratch the back of her neck while she was smiling embarrassed. A brief moment of silence was established between the two, during which the girl tried to think of an explanation, or at least a credible excuse that she could say in order to not seem to be a crazy.

When her brain began to process the information, the boy started to retreat slowly toward the direction of the door. Orihime lifted her hands in his direction trying to say that everything will be fine and that he has nothing to worry about, but he simply abandoned the pizza box, then he run away.

The girl remained in the same position for a few seconds regretting her actions. But her thoughts are interrupted by a loud laugh, making her to focus her gaze in the direction of its source. She moved herself two steps back, instinctively, after she saw him. His predator's scent was all over and it disgusted her.

He seemed not at all influenced by the girl's attitude, even when her hand was pointing in the direction of the doorknob in an attempt to keep him as far away as possible. But he was used to such reactions, so he simply put his foot down, making her aware of the absurdity of such an idea.

She withdrow her hand back around her body acknowledging her defeat, then she turn her attention in his direction.

"You succeded to scare that boy pretty well. I bet he's running right now at his mommy to reassure him. I'm wondering what have you prepare for me. I must to warn you that you can not scare me that easily so I hope that you prepared something bigger." He winced, keeping his cool posture.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" Her tone was natural to try to disguise the thousands of feelings through her body. After what happened a meeting face to face with him was the last thing that she would have wanted.

The boy entered in the apartment, ignoring the fact that he wasn't desired here then he had picked up the pizza's box from the floor pointing it in her direction.

"Dinner." He answered confident, as if what had happened between them had been normal, like they were two old friends who have not seen each other for a lot of years. The blue haired boy ignored her shock then he was heading for the kitchen, starting his plan.

After the front door is closed and Orihime ensured herself that no other unwanted visitor will come in she headed to the kitchen, watching carefully his every gestures. After he sat the pizza on a platter, throwing its remains, he pulled her a chair like a gentleman would do for his lady.

Orihime refused his goodwill gesture and she sat on the chair next to that one, first making sure that everything was in order. He was looking strange somewhat satisfied that she didn't fell into his trap so quickly.

He sat on the seat in front of her, after which he took a big slice of pizza while his eyes were fixed on her tits. She realized it pretty quickly so she closed fast the buttons what were opened under the weight of her chest. The satisfied look on his face was turned in one nervous when she blocked his access to his favorite part of her body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, not satisfied with the precedent response, considering it to be only a feeble reason with what he hid his true purpose. Grimmjow let a 'Tsh' to escape through his gritted teeth, disliking the fact that he must explain himself in front of a one-night adventure.

"Princess, you really have some nerve to ask me that after you've made wait for you." He said trying to mentain his charm. Orihime swallowed dry when she saw the gleam in his eyes. Something deep down in herself told her to not trust this Casanova's behavior, Ichigo's words echoing through her mind.

Grimmjow seemed that he could read her thoughts because when she was thought about Ichigo his hands have covered her chin, his lips hitting brutally hers, his tongue was making its place forcefully inside her mouth.

His kiss was barbaric, animalistic, yet somehow sensual giving him the control of her body, moving her muscles after his own heart. Orihime startled when her ass hit the table's cold surface. She squeezed her legs preventing it from entering inside her, but that wasn't an obstacle if he wanted to advance further.

He clinched his left hand in her hair making her to look in his direction. Big tears were threatening to make their appearance, but that didn't thwart the satisfied smile from his lips. Slowly, slowly she cracks under the burning passion what he exudes and any other feeling couldn't compare with this.

Her hands hit his abdomen as a last barrier that she could stand up against him. The strength from her hands was in vain, probably useless than a leaf in the favor of a water current when his arms intervened.

Her face took on the likeness of a deer trying to accept death with dignity under the gaze of a fierce tiger. A short scream escaped her from her lips when its grip was getting stronger. Her gaze eventually met on his and fear simply immobilized her.

Grimmjow let out a short sigh, trying to show somehow compassion on her situation, moving one of his hands under her chemise then he stated to check her perfect skin.

"Look, what you put me to do princess." He said as if he was blaming her for how the situation degenerated. His palm left her shoulder area, focusing on drawing fine lines on her neck making her to succumb to his touch. Orihime hated that his touch has power over her body and she was trying to find some power too, to become the new master of the situation, but he was not going to allow her that luxury.

His lips are glued to hers again in a dance even more violently, his teeth leaving visible traces on the surface of her tongue. A few drops of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth when his covered her lower lip. Any pain or despair scream died deep in his throat, when he managed to steal even her last breath.

When she felt that she's going to faint, Grimmjow's hand touched one of Ichigo's signs. He was withdrawn instantly, watching as his prey was infected by that orange hair fucking touch. His body departed increasingly more of her, giving her necessary space to breath.

By the time the fresh air filled her lungs the girl became aware of his remoteness. She breathed a sigh of relief when she sew him leaving, then she startled terrified seeing him to return.

His gaze was no longer as fierce as earlier, it was even full of disgust. Orihime did not know whether to be grateful or to be frightened of his transformation, but it seems that the answer to her concerns did not late to appear.

Footsteps headed in her direction, though that he has kept himself at some distance away to give her the impression of safety. His head was bent short, keeping on his characteristic smirk, his gaze remained unchanged.

"Princess." He said in a vulgar tone alerting her. "It seems that you forgot the most important part of the dinner namely dessert." She moistened her lips ignoring the bitter taste they have gained from his touch, trying to soothe herself. Grimmjow laughed diabolical seeing her reaction. "Oi ... I don't touch used things." His tone became hard, causing terrible pain in her stomach, his words wounding her deeply. The girl bit her lower lip not wanting to show him her tears, she will not give him the privilege to see that his words had the desired effect. The boy was impressed to see that she still has not cracked yet, but this does not stop him to say his thoughts aloud. "Princess, sooner or later you get in my bed and that's a promise I intend not to violate." He wanted to lean on her, to make her feel his determination, but all he received was a strong palm on his right cheek. Her look was not as fragile as before and that made him to remember the thing what it really attracted him to her. Besides that Ichigo has his eye on her, she has a perfect body, she has the instincs of a fighter, maybe she can become a queen worthy to stay by his side. This thing made him to slow down for a little time his plans to conquer her, till he will make her aware of her true potential…. or he will just fuck her. Anyway he has nothing to loose. So he suddenly raised hiself, accepting the red mark from her hand as proof of her potential. Before she left he throw her a last look. "Sweet dreams, princess. Watch yourself to not to think too hard on me. I do not want my princess to get hurt "He said satisfied then he headed toward the exit.

When he reached in the hallway he met Ichigo who was swearing about something absorbed in his own thoughts. When the boys met they exchanged fierce glances. The orange haired gaze stopped on the red mark from his cheek. Grimmjow's grin intensified and Ichigo began to become aware of the reason behind it.

The blue haired boy left the room without to give some explanations about his presence. He may know it already, or maybe not considering how dense he can be, but one thing was certain: The fire haired girl will be his and Ichigo would better prepare himself for a painful defeat, because this time he will give all his best.

After the door closed behind him, the orange haired boy allowed his muscles to relax considering that the threat has disappeared. He went into the kitchen to try to open the window to get rid of that's bastard's fragrance.

He remained shocked when he found Orihime on the table with her hands wrapped around herself. Her tears were flowing continuously as if there would be no end. Ichigo began to understand what happened whe he felt even stronger that bastard's scent.

He shouldn't be surprise… After all the proofes made him to think about this possibility, but seeing her in this way…

His keys escape from his hand, knocking the floor loudly when he was thinking that what has happened with Neliel happened with Orihime. She lifted her grieving grey eyes, followed by the trembling in her voice saying his name making him aware un the same tome about her condition. Despite she was in such bad shape she tried to act strong, to not make him worry about her.

Orihime was not as strong as Neliel and her delicate nature, able to forgive him no matter how stupid he is, made him aware of its fragility. She probably had no chance against Grimmjow seeing the bruises on her hands. But she still managed to slap him pretty hard, but that couldn't make Ichigo to not worry about her.

If he had arrived sooner probably nothing like this would have happened. In the next second his steps were headed in her direction and he wrapped protectively his arms around her. Orihime responded to his hug, letting her hands to sink into his shirt material. He hugged her even harder when her tears began to flow again. His hands gently stroked her back, while his head was leaned on her head promising her that everything will be fine.

His gaze became more determined than ever decided that this promise will come true. At that time Ichigo wanted to kill Grimmjow, he wanted this to be the last time when Orihime will cry for someone like him. But he became aware that all Orihime needed now was his touch, so he erased all his dark thought and he concentrated all his energy on the fragile girl from his arms.


	8. Just a game

Hours passed quickly making the morning to come faster than anyone expected. Orihime managed to fall asleep eventually in Ichigo's arms. Her heart rate was so reassuring that he let himself pray of the sleep.

Around noon they were awakened by something akin to a nervous bear, from Ichigo's perspective. The creature grabbed him by the collar and it threw him into the nearest wall causing a good deal of plaster to fall on his body.

When his gaze startes to clarify he realizes that the creature was actually a human.

"What the ..." It's all he get to say before Orihime sits in front of him to prevent a mysterious visitor to hit him with a vase.

"Tatsuki, stop." The orange-haired girl said scared.

"No." She's suddenly replying while she was looking for something heavier to hurt the boy. "It's clear that this guy abused your body. I can't believe that you defend him after what he did. Wait .. Do not tell me that this bastard is blackmailing you ... Ok. That was enough. Get away from him. " She tells to the beautiful brunette teen trying to cross, but Orihime succeeds to keep her away.

"Tatusuki?" The boy's repeating pensive, while he's rising to better look at the person who wants to take his life.

"If you think that you have the right to say my name with that dirty mouth of yours, then ... Ichigo?" She asks shocked when she really looked at the boy in front of her.

"It's been a while ..." he concludes approaching to Orihime, but this was his mistake because Tatsuki greeted him with a punch in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Ichigo ..." the beautiful shouts in an attempt to ensure herself her best friend's blow did not let him unconscious. "Tatsuki, that isn't nice. Ichigo took care of me all the night. There was nothing happened between us. "She assures the brunette.

"Then why is his chemise on your body?" The karate champion asks blushing, being sure that she can already guess the answer.

Orihime startled. She forgot that she remained dressed this way after their last 'activity'. She's a fool. There is no way that she could lie Tatsuki.

"Uh ... ehehe ... Um ... It's a very funny story." She tries to justify herself.

"It's a welcome gift from me." The boy tells rising and cleaning the remains of blood from his face.

"Yes. That's it. Now that everything is shall we go into the kitchen. Uh ... I'm so hungry. I think we would have to order something. I know ! Ramen. You really so like ramen, Tatsuki, is not it? Ra-men ... Ra-men ... " The orange haired girl hums trying to move as quickly over the unpleasant event.

But the brunette stops her putting one of her hands on her shoulder.

"Orihime, did you and Ichigo ..." She tells unable to continue the sentence, but also determined to find the answer.

"Tatsuki ... it is not what it seems ..." she took a deep breath "it was an accident."

"Accident ... So it is true that this guy dared to ..." but she was stopped abruptly.

"Tatsuki, I'm hungry. I'll tell you everything soon. So please. " The questions of the chapion questioned stops when she see her face. Her puppies were always her weakness.

"Fine. But do not think that I will not forget this. " The brunette warns.

"Arigato." Orihime mimics a smile, then she run faster in front of the two.

Her friend is able to realize the difference so she turns her eyes on the boy.

"What?" He asks when he starts to feel something fishy from her.

"If I discover that this state was your fault, then there will not exist a place safe enough to hide, because I will hunt you till death. Do you understand? "She began to emanate a kind of dark aura saying that.

Ichigo knew that Tatsuki used to be a bully, but this is the first time he saw her protecting someone. It seems that she has changed quite a lot over the years. Her features are quite feminine despite she's hiding them under her clothes.

Somehow he's feeling guilty for what happened with Orihime and since yesterday he felt the need to protect her, more than he felt for anyone else.

"Hey, butthead, I speak with you. Is anyone there? " The brunette's asking while she's hitting him in the head with her fist.

Ichigo catches her hand, and she startles seeing the determination in his eyes.

"I will protect her." He answers exercising incredible power over her wrist. The girl is forced to kneel because of the pain, but she's also surprised by his words.

"Sorry." He says when he becomes aware of his gesture.

Tatsuki's remaining in the same position while she's massaging her wounded wrist.

"Welcome back, Ichigo." She says grinning, enjoying that her old friend seems to have returned to the person she knew.

The boy looks at long trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"Kyaaaa ... .." the two turn their eyes in the direction of the beautiful when they hear her voice.

Her face was redder than the color of a tomato, but they did not understand why.

"Um ... I wanted to tell you that the food arrived. Um ... Tatsuki, I never thought that you have feelings for Ichigo. "They look more concerned and confused when she was scratching nervous the back of her neck. "Ehehe ... Tatsuki, you're really brave. Not every girl could ask a boy to marry her after not seeing him for so long. I must admit that ... "

"NOOOOO ... You got it all wrong " The brunette interrupts trying desperately to not be associated with such an individual.

"Huh?"

"There's no chance for me to like such a specimen. I simply missed something. Yes. I missed something and Ichigo wanted to help me and after you came. That's all. " Tha dark haired girl says so fast almost making Orihime to lost the train of her thoughts.

"Ok. You did not need to give me so many explanations. I was only surprised the first time. Ehee ... " The beautiful says laughing.

Tatsuki's face changes color from red to purple, then red, and purple, and so on. Ichigo starts laughing amused that she resembled with a traffic light.

"That's not funny." Tatsuki murmurs heading to the kitchen.

The two orange haired follow her immediately afterwards.

"Itadakimasu ..." they say at unisol, then they begin to eat.

"And how was your first day, Tatsuki?" Orihime's asking while she's unwrapping her chopsticks in order to enjoy the food.

"Uh ... It was pretty good I think. Sensei's an incredible person. He was able to take down a bear with his bare hands. "

"Whoa ..." The orange haired girl reflects when she imagines how it would have been if she had defeated a bear.

"However, there is a problem ..." The brunette says thoughtfully.

"Hm?" He best friend asks when she's wake up from her fantasy.

"I have some incredibly freaky roommates. A midget who is in the last year which only draws rabbits, a bald what all day is struggling with 'ghosts' and a freak obsessed with his reflection. I wonder how the hell did they find these people? "

"Tatsuki, that's mischievous from you. It's not nice to criticize anyone passions. "Orihime intervenes trying to save the reputation of the 3.

"Believe me that you will change your impression when you will get to know them ..." she muttered to no one in particular.

A sharp sound like an alarm is heard from the girl's bedroom and Orihime rushes to finish her food. She ate so fast that she left with the two with mouths open.

In just a few moments she finished her portion, then she ran into her room and got changed into her uniform.

"I have to go Tatsuki. See you soon. " The orange haired girl's saying while she's getting ready to start running in order to not delay, but she was caught by the skirt by Ichigo's hand.

"Wait. I'll accompany you. "He says rising.

"Uh ... okay." She says, then both are leaving the apartment.

"Um ... thanks." She says once they were at a considerable distance.

"It was my fault." He answers gloomy, wanting her to understand that she has no reason to feel guilty, but in the same time to see that he's not willing to give explanations.

The girl understood. "I'm sorry for Tatsuki's behavior. You were not forced to help me justify myself to her, but thank you for your help. "

In the next second Ichigo's lips covered hers in a hot kiss. The girl winces when he removed himself.

"Now we're even." He says grinning devilish.

The girl chuckles beginning to understand the mystery of his behavior. Maybe he seems yo be a tough, mean, a conqueror one, but in deep of his heart is softer than a lamb. But still this does not explain the meaning of his kisses. Perhaps this is part of his game.

On the way to school they were stopped at Ichigo's favorite café to take his life's essential liquid. The girl smiles seeing how coffee was impregnated its foam on his face forming a kind of mustache.

"What?" He asks, somehow understanding that something was wrong.

"Nothing." But her smile was intensified further. The boy raises his eyebrows puzzled and she advantage of his inattention so she stands up on her tiptoes and she cleans the traces of the sweet liquid with her lips.

The touch of her lips on his skin was downright electrifying and what began as a nagging from her was turned into a round of passionate kisses. Ichigo slapped her to a nearby tree and he was more than eager to make her again his, not caring about the passers around them, but he stops when he feels how her hand pushes him, denying it.

"Ichigo, stop. I know that everything is just a game for you, but we're in public. "She concludes ashamed.

His body leaves hers when he realized the significance of her words. Yeah, maybe it all started as a game, but now he's beginning to doubt that it's just a game.

"Let's go." He says trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

The adolescence felt his sadness, she did not want her words to hurt him, only that what happened between them was far from normal and also she begin to utter feelings for him.

The rest of the road was spent in silence. When they arrived in the courtyard of the university a group of girls began to gather around Ichigo and to ask him to go out with them.

The girls seemed much younger them them, they seemed to be in the second or third year of high school. Several women in the neighborhood adressed menacing glances in her direction. She was wondering how popular the guy next to her can be?

"Orihime" he calles her trying to attract her attention. "Go ahead. I'll stay a little. "

The girl's biting her lower lip, trying to hide the pain what she felt in her heart. His presence was the only reason for what she managed to get over the meeting with Grimmjow, now it seems that he prefer to go in the company of pretty girls more than she will probably be.

"Yes. Thank you've walk with me. I hope you have fun. "They are the last words that she says after she's withdrawing toward a building dedicated her specialization.

 **'Just a game right? Then why the hell I feel like shit seeing your sadness? 'He thinks.**

"... Ichigo-sempai Ichigo-sempai ..." The girls are cheering him while they are making countless pictures to have as many memories as they can with their idol.

 **'Just a game, huh? "He repeated to himself. 'Probably I will soon realize if it's just a game or not.'**


End file.
